


The Package

by homosociallyyours



Series: Tricks and Treats [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Halloween, Miscommunication, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Louis is expecting a package, but the one he opens doesn't contain anything he ever thought he'd find in a box. When he realizes it was intended for his hot new neighbor, he definitely gets worried.





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a 3 part mini-series! 
> 
> A while back I saw a post on tumblr (which I've since lost, apparently!) about someone who ordered a bone off amazon only to have it accidentally delivered to a neighbor. When I saw this mini-fest I felt like it was time for me to write about it. 
> 
> Thanks to statementlou as always for betaing, and thanks to velvetnoodle for creating a fabulous moodboard for me!!

The box that was waiting for Louis wasn't unexpected. He’d ordered an extra charger for his mobile and had gotten the notification halfway through work that his package had been delivered. His poor dying phone would surely thank him. 

That was why he hadn’t bothered to check the name on the box before tearing inside of it with his house key after opening his door, pulling out the copious bubble wrap as he let himself inside. He grabbed the well-wrapped bundle-- which felt curiously hard --and rolled his eyes at the ridiculous levels of care people were taking for something that was hardly breakable. 

“Hello little phone charger! You’re finally h--auugh!” The item he’d been holding clattered to the floor as he stared down in complete horror. Grabbing the abandoned box it had come in, he rifled through the extra packaging until he found the packing slip, which read: 

Contents: One human bone  
Thank you for purchasing from The Bone Zone.  
Please remember to leave a positive review if you are satisfied with the bone you’ve received. 

He was about to text Liam freaking out when his doorbell rang. He eyed the bone warily as if it might get up and follow him to the door, then looked through the peephole to see the face of his hot new neighbor looking back at him. 

“Uhh, be right there,” Louis yelled as he ran to throw the bone back into its box. What would Hot Neighbor think of him if there was a fucking _ bone _ lying around his house? Louis shuddered to think. 

“No worries, mate! Think I got your package by mistake.” 

Louis tossed the open bone box behind his sofa and ran to the door, standing inside of it to block Hot Neighbor from trying to come in. 

“I’m Harry,” Hot Neighbor said, running one hand through his short curls. “And you must be Louis? I have your, ah, cable thing?” 

“Right, thank you. Been meaning to come over and say hello since you moved in a month ago. I’d invite you in, but, umm…” Louis cast a glance over his shoulder, staring at the box. “It’s a bit wrecked in here.” 

Harry chuckled, looking down at the ground for a moment as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. “Yeah, no, I get that. You should see my place!” He winced slightly and shook his head before looking back up at Louis. “But I’m afraid you may have gotten my package too? By mistake?” 

A cold tendril of fear snaked its way through Louis’ gut as he stared, fish-mouthed, back at Harry. It took him a moment to remember how to breathe, but when he did it was with a forced smile and a bark of laughter. “Right! _ Your _ package! I must have. Hold on.” He slammed the door and collapsed against it. Apparently Hot Harry was potentially homicidal? Time to invest in better locks. 

Louis grabbed the package and shoved the contents back in, casting his eyes around for tape. Maybe he could pretend he hadn’t opened it? That thought only lasted a moment; Louis wasn’t the kind of person who kept various kinds of tape around the house. Steeling himself, he walked back to the door and pasted a smile on his face. 

“Here you go,” he said, shoving the box toward Harry with one hand while he kept the other wrapped around the door knob, ready to slam it as soon as possible. 

Harry’s eyes went wide when he saw the state of the box, and he looked between it and Louis with what seemed like increasing panic as Louis held the box out, waiting for him to take it. 

“Shit! That’s my, um, dog. Barking for me. Must be an emergency, was nice to meet you Harry.” Louis let go of the box and slammed the door, locking it behind him as he ran off to hide out in his bedroom until he was certain Harry was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic post after the final story in the series. There is a monster at the end of this book :)


End file.
